1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a television set connectable to an external device, and more particularly to a system including an image storage and a television set, or to an image storage connectable to a television set, or to a television set to be connected to an external device such as an image storage.
2. Description of Related Art
In this field of art, various types of external devises for storing image have been proposed to be connected to a television set for the purpose of watching the image on the television set.
For example, an image storage for storing still images is proposed to be connected to a television set. Such a still image storage, however, is controlled by itself independently from the television set. In other words, the television set has to be changed from ordinary mode of watching a broadcast program to a mode of introducing outside image signal. The still image storage on the other hand has to be turned on, and the selection or the advancement of the image has to be controlled on the still image storage side. Thus, there has been an inconvenience that the still image cannot be watched on the television set as if it is one of ordinary broadcast programs. The still image storage may be further connected to a printer for getting a hard copy of the still image in the prior art. However, the printer has been controlled by the still image storage.
On the other hand, it has been proposed that an external device connected to the television set is controlled by means of selecting among menu displayed on the monitor of the television set. However, there has been inconveniences still left, and combination the television set and the external device cannot function as if it is an integrated device.
Various attempts in this field of art are disclosed in the related arts, such as Japanese Laid Open Applications, 62-21379, 9-120666 and 9-121313.